Lady Deathstrike
Lady Deathstrike (born Yuriko Oyama) was a mutant who possessed adamantium claws, near-instant healing abilities and advanced martial arts and acrobatic skills. She was the bodyguard of Colonel William Stryker. She was killed by Wolverine when she was injected with molten Adamantium. Biography Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Yuriko was selected and put through the adamantium augmentation process due to her extendable claws. Following this, she was placed in the same cell as Kurt Wagner. When Kurt was comforting her, she began writhing in pain and her claws started to come out. Answering a call for help from Kurt, a few guards arrived, wondering why her claws hadn't been removed and had gotten coated in adamantium instead. After calming down, Yuriko fell asleep with Kurt assuring her that they would somehow escape. X2: X-Men United Later, she became William Stryker's assistant after he used the mind control serum on her. On Stryker's orders, she ambushed and successfully captured both Cyclops and Professor X. While Stryker was interrogating Professor X, the effects of the serum wore off before being reapplied by the former. After Wolverine ran off on his own to look for Stryker, he ends up running into and confronting Yuriko. Despite being initially outmatched, Wolverine defeated her in the ensuing fight by impaling her with a pump from a nearby adamantium container, infusing her with the metal. With the substance overtaking her body, a solid Yuriko fell into the water tank next to the adamantium storage. X-Men: Days of Future Past Presumably from data in Stryker's Computer, Yuriko's abilities could be utilized by the Mark X Sentinels sometime in the future, as shown when one of them impaled Sunspot by extending their fingers. |-|Revised Timeline= Whether or not Yuriko met Stryker or underwent the adamantium augmentation process in this timeline is unknown. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers= *'Retractable Claws''' - Lady Deathstrike possesses long, retractable claws, which she uses in combat. They extend from the tip of all ten of her fingernails. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Lady Deathstrike is shown to have a healing factor similar to Wolverine's, able to survive the adamantium infusion. This also allows damage to her flesh to heal instantly and survive severe wounds from Wolverine's claws. She also immediately recover from Cyclop's optic blasts, which could knock out or kill on impact. *'Superhuman Agility' - Yuriko is highly nimble, able to perform complex coordinated maneuvers that are hard to counter. *'Superhuman Strength' - While fighting Wolverine, she was able to throw him around the room, despite the latter's adamantium structure and being half his size. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant ' - Lady Deathstrike was shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat during her brief fight with Cyclops. Even against Wolverine, a mutant with nearly two centuries of combat experience, she was able to almost consistently outmaneuver her opponent, nearly defeating him. |-|Weaknesses= *'Decapitation' - Like Wolverine, Yuriko could be killed by decapitation, despite her healing factor. *'Excessive Adamantium'- Lady Deathstrike's entire body was injected with adamantium by Wolverine, which destroyed the entire inside of her body and rendered her incapable of healing, as it not only destroyed her brain, but also hardened and cemented inside her. Equipment * Adamantium - Similar to Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike, had adamantium infused into her skeleton, making her nearly indestructible. Relationships Original Timeline Friends= *Silver Samurai - Former Boss |-|Enemies= *Nightcrawler - Former Cellmate And Ally turned Enemy *William Stryker - Former Boss and Controller *Wolverine - Enemy *Storm - Enemy *Cyclops - Enemy *Jean Grey - Enemy *Mystique- Enemy *Magneto - Enemy Trivia *Wolverine once stated that Lady Deathstrike was his only link to his past. *She wears a gray suit in the film for a period of time (a look later used by Ultimate Lady Deathstrike) before wearing a leather suit during the remainder of the film. *In the previous versions of the script for X2: X-Men United, Lady Deathstrike's role was originally Sabretooth's, but that was changed to Anne Reynolds. *In the comics, Lady Deathstrike is not a mutant, but a cyborg, who modified her own body in order to gain her revenge on Wolverine. Though in the movie, she is a woman with adamantium claws. *Yuriko Oyama was turned into a cyborg by the X-Men villain Spiral. *She is the only one besides Wolverine who survived the adamantium bonding process. *Bryan Singer decided to add Lady Deathstrike to the second X-Men film, wanting "another kickass mutant". *Lady Deathstrike only spoke one line in the film. *Kelly Hu wanted to reprise her role in X-Men: The Last Stand, indicating that she survived the fluid adamantium injection by Wolverine, but after Bryan Singer left the project, she decided against doing so, and the character remained deceased. *The title of "Lady" was not used in her name for the movie. *Although she is portrayed as a villain in the film, her actual orientation is unclear as she was under the effects of mind control. External links * * Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Mutants Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon X Category:Japanese Category:Government Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:HYDRA Category:Unusual Features Category:Secret Government Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Invulnerability Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Osteokinesis Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Asians Category:Asian Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Characters Killed by Wolverine